


I’ll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you’ll understand

by MichellexMoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd - Freeform, League of Assassins - Freeform, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Red Hood - Freeform, Rope Bondage, blue luna - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, rise of the moon related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellexMoon/pseuds/MichellexMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love of his life asks him to help, begging him to fight away the evil inside. He doesn't know if he can fight evil with evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you’ll understand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I put some Arabic words in this fic using Google Translate. We all know that it can be shit sometimes. If any of you know how to phrase these sentences better, please let me know so I can change them. My apologies if they're screwed up and for any errors/mistakes. Enjoy the story! - Michelle Xx
> 
> Playlist for this fic: http://robin-birb-trash.tumblr.com/post/149219234806/playlist-ill-just-keep-on-making-the-same

I'm just about to get into bed when I see my window being opened. My hand lets go of the blanket I was holding and grabs the gun under my pillow. I aim it at the window, waiting for the idiot that was going to break into my safehouse. I hear nothing but the sounds of the city of Gotham before she has to wake up. Nothing but the dark night sky slowly turning into morning. But no sign of the idiot.

"Ease down, boy toy. People can get hurt with that gun." The voice outside of my window is feminine and familiar. I lower my gun and put the safety back on it.

As I put it back underneath my pillow, a blue haired figure comes in through my window. She straightens herself up before looking at me. When her pink eyes look at me she pulls down the window with her hand behind her. The scars around her eyes scrunch up a bit when she narrows her eyes at me. She examining me.

"No new cuts or bruises tonight? My my boy toy, I have to say I'm shocked. I thought you were out there tonight, shooting criminals like it's rabbit season," she says teasingly.

I square my shoulders a bit and cross my arms. With what probably looks like an arrogant smile, I say to her: "I was, but apparently my favourite criminal blew up most of my targets yesterday at their meeting."

She shrugs her shoulders. "Eh, what can I say? I was bored."

"And now I am bored," I retort.

She narrows her eyes down to slits. Then she leaps across the room and jumps into my barely opened arms with a grin on her face. I catch her just as she wraps her strong legs around my waist. Her arms are put around my neck with her face in the crook. My arms tighten around her as I turn my head and smell the night air in her hair. We stay like this for a little while. Just soaking up each other's body warmth and scent.

"I'm glad you're still in one piece," she whispers with her warm breath against my skin.

"Me too," I reply. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show again after the stunt you pulled yesterday. I hear Bruce is hunting you."

"So it is rabbit season?" she asks with sarcasm.

"For him it always is."

She slowly pulls back, still hugging me. Her face is only two inches parted from mine. I can still smell the toothpaste she used at her latest adress this morning. She ate something sweet today. It was probably strawberries on pancakes. Her favourite kind.

Her soft voice pulls me back to the present. "Where is Amaris?" she asks.

"Still at Kor'i's house. Ever since she found out that Mar'i likes her uncle Dami, she has made it her mission to change her cousin's mind," I say with fondess in my voice.

She chuckles, resting her head against my shoulder. "Oh that child of ours," she laughs. Her head comes back up again. There's a calm vibe coming from her. Her eyes go down to my chest. "She is so precious. She deserves the world. The world where there is always hope for people, just like she believes there is."

She goes quiet after that. Her body stiffens. It's like a veil has been draped over her face. I can almost hear and see her mind taking a run with her. It's a small little world, a dark little place she keeps far away from everyone. Even from me. It's a line she won't let anyone cross. The only soul in there is hers, being dragged in inch by inch.

But there are ways to get her out of there. The most effective one is just talking to her. Coaxing her back to this world. Although I'm not sure her thoughts come out completely unharmed.

"Hé," I say softly to her while I stroke her cheek, "care to let me in on your master plan? You're not thinking about trying to make another turkey this Thanksgiving, right? I don't think Alfred would survive it like the one from last Thanksgiving."

I try to make it sound like a little joke. The look of being far away seems to fade a little, but she's not quite here yet. She opens her mouth slowly and speaks with a whisper: "Jason?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do something for me? Something important."

I'm intrigued. "Of course. What is it?"

Her answer waits a few moments. "I need you to break me."

I furrow my brows. I look at her, but she's still not looking at me. Still somewhere in that dark little world. "What-? I'm not gonna break your leg, if that's what you mean."

Her breathing is getting shallow. "I'm not talking about my body. My mind. I need you to break my mind. And don't tell me you can't because I have seen you do it. I've seen you crush the spirits and wills of your victims, so I know you can do it."

"What?!" I let go of her and she lowers her feet to the ground. I remove her arms from neck and leave them hanging by her sides. Confusion strikes me when I look at her, along with disbelief. How the hell did she come up with that?

"No. No, no, no, no, no! Just no!" I tell her. I turn myself around. How can she ask me something like that?

I look back at her face. She blinks her eyes a couple of times before shaking her head a little. And finally she looks at me. Looks at me like I'm the crazy one here.

"What do you mean 'no'?" she asks me.

"No, as in 'no fucking way am I gonna do that to you. When I do it to those thugs it's because I don't care about what happens to them. You don't know what becomes of them," I tell her. I turn my head back and try to burn a hole in the wall with my eyes. The wall is winning.

Behind me a voice speaks: "I do, actually. When I was locked up in Arkham I met some of the guys that escaped your bullets, but not your words. I don't know what it was you said to them, but most of them are classified as 'uncurable'. There was one guy who went catatonic after a news bulletin about you on the tiny TV. And another man who tried to dig a hole in the floor of his cell with his bare hands. They found him the next morning in a pool of his own blood."

I chuckle with a scoff. "And you still want me to do that to you."

"Yes," she says without missing a beat. "In order to break someone like that, a person has to know how to fix it aswell, when to stop. I know that you know how to repair me after you've broken me!"

"Oh come on," I say as I turn around. I look at her wild face with rising anger on mine. "Not even the doctors in Arkham could do it, so why would I?"

Her eyes go from wild to angry. Her voice is alarmingly calm when she speaks. "There's a reason why they had to fry my brains in order for me to listen to them in Arkham. There's a reason why I became mad as a bat instead of obedient in the League. Because I won't let them inside. I don't trust them to save when I've fallen. But you... You know that I trust you. Please help..."

There's a tremble in her voice and a glossy look on her eyes. "Please help me, Jason. I'm stuck in a world that isn't safe for me or the people around me. Our daughter needs us to protect her, but I can't do that when that void in my mind still has me in it's grip. I feel like I'm felt on the side while she's boarded the boat. Please."

There's a tight feeling in my throat. "It's a very dangerous game we're gonna play, you know that right? This won't be pretty."

She gives me a lopsided smile "Don't worry, it's gonna hurt me more than you. Tonight I need you to go beyond my border."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I sigh. "Okay."

Her eyes light up at my answer. I put my hand on the back of her neck. Her skin is a bit jagged from one of her scars. The tiny hairs there are soft. I look at her face, taking in every detail. Every hair of her brow, every scar, the curve of her lips. Changing my mind set. Going to the place I shouldn't go. I take a grip on her tiny hairs and tilt her head back a tiny bit. In her eyes lies the dare of a challenge. Her mind is protecting that dark little void. And I'm gonna break it.

My voice low and cold says: "Kneel."

She laughs at me. "Oeh, turning into the big bad Hood, are ya."

My grip tightens and I repeat myself. "I said, kneel."

As she begins her way down, she taunts me. "Well all you had to do was ask, boy toy."

I let go of her. I take two steps back. My hands by my sides and my shoulders squared. Slowly, I walk behind her with her eyes following me. I crouch down behind her and whisper in her ear. The warmth of my breath against her ear makes her shiver. "Yeah, I could've asked. But you wouldn't have listened. You never listen, which is exactly why you are at this point in your life. But I'll get to that later."

I get up again. I walk to the little dressoir against the wall. It's just out of her eyesight, but I know she can hear what I'm doing. That I'm opening the bottom drawer and pull out something that smells of leather. It's a short leather whip. Not to bring pain, but with some force it can leave a sting on someone's skin. In order for me to break her, she needs to be vulnerable. And this is one of the moments where she is. There are other times too, but those involve other people like Amaris. Nobody can be here for any of this.

I walk back to her. She hasn't moved a muscle. Her hands on her thighs and her look straight ahead.

"Remove your coat and top," I tell her.

As she begins to take them off, she says: "Aren't you gonna do it for me? I guess chivalry died with you."

Coming from her, it doesn't hurt. But that doesn't mean I have to take it from her. I tell her to hold both her hands up once she's done. With her palms up for me, I tell her to close her eyes and to keep still. As her eyes close, I let the little whip hover above her hands. And then give her palms a smack.

"Owh!" she yells. "The hell-"

"Keep quiet," I command her. "That pretty mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble, Luna my dear."

She lays her hands back on her thighs as she wiggles her eyebrows. "Well, trouble with you is always a party."

"Yeah, keep thinking that," I murmer.

I go back to standing behind her. I grab her arm and hoist her up to stand. I put the whip in the pocket of my sweatpants. My hands get placed on her hips. Just above the waistline of her pants, I let my fingers slide to the front of her stomach. My fingers unbotton her pants slowly. With the zipper down I let my fingers trace the outline of her panties. Her skin is so warm against my cold fingertips. She always feels this way. We're fire and ice. Her breathing becomes deeper. Standing this close to her sends shivers down my spine. Knowing that in this moment she trusts me to destroy her. To do things to her that I shouldn't, to say the things I never should. It stirs up a deep pit inside me. An animal about to fight, knowing it will win.

I pull her pants down her legs. The back of her upper legs are sensitive. A pleased sound comes from her when my fingers touch that zone. Her little sounds always get to me. It makes me wanna do bad and unspeakable things to good parts of her soul. I pull her feet up to step out her pants. As I stand back I let my eyes get another look of her back. The scars on there are to resemble the wings of an angel. But all they did was turn her into a demon.

"They tried so hard to mold you into the perfect soldier," I whisper at her with a hiss. "The perfect guard for that demon brat. But all they did was turn you into a deranged little witch. Must be hard to be a dissapointment, isn't it?"

The mirror on the wall across from us shows me her face. For a second her eyes turn to something dead, just before they glare at me. "I wouldn't know," she hisses, "I would have to ask you."

While my mind is running itself to the brink of losing patience, my hand is working itself up on her side. Feeling the rough lines of her scars and smooth surface of her skin in between them. Moving to her front and going up to cup her breast. Gently cradling it without touching her nipple. It always drives her wild. "Last warning," I say with my voice dangerous low, "if you cross my border you won't like the outcome."

A smug grin appears on her face. "Or what? You'll kill me? That bloodthrist of yours will ruin this night, boy toy." Her tone is taunting me. Trying to push my buttons before I push hers. I'm getting closer.

I step away from her, losing all contact. Looking at her via the mirror I tell her: "Stretch your arms over hands with your hands hold together."

As I walk back to the dressoir, she does as I told her. That taunting voice reaching me. "Yes, sir boy toy."

From the bottom drawer I grab three items of different lenghts. The material won't harm her skin that much. As long as she keeps still. Walking back I can see that she's observing me. Those eyes of her need to be dealt with too. I'll save them for last. For now, I take her wrists and put them behind her neck. Taking the first item in my hand and placing the long rope around her neck twice. Both the ends get tried around her wrists and then tied together. If she tries to get out of them she'll tighten the part around her neck. It won't be pretty for her.

The second one goes around her ankles. Her feet can nearly kick your head off. So they need to be bound too. And the last piece of rope goes under her breasts and around her waist. Tying the knot at the back and leaving a piece for me to pull on. Right now she can't move her limbs against me and she has to walk where I say she goes. Only two more abilities for me to take away from her. From the monster she is. It feels so pleasing to this tug in my heart I keep feeling. The underlying aggression in my being.

"Look at yourself," I snarl at her. "Wahsh al Ghul, monster of the demon's head. Stripped down, bare and vulnerable. You would never have been a good birth giver to the rest of their family. Probably good for nothing to them, not even as a maid. Probably why your father hated you."

A glare directed at me via the mirror. "Fuck you," she snaps.

She's cracking. Good. "What? Can't handle the truth? You know, I'm certain your 'friend' didn't return for you that night because they knew they'd never see you again. Never having to look at that disfigured face of yours." The tone of my voice is cold and hard. It matches her eyes. This is the last stop before she becomes furious. It always. Not mad, but furious in an instant. It's exactly what I need from her so she can get what she needs from me. I squeeze her waist just below the rope.

"At least I didn't get replaced," she whispers back with venom in her words.

This is the point where she makes the kettle that boils inside me flow over. I drag her with me to the dressoir and pull her down to the ground. Keeping her close so I can grab my last two items of the night. A belt and a black, silk blindfold.

I bend her over. "Keep your head on the ground. If you move, I will restrict you more," I order her.

She leans down without a word and her breathing steady and calm. In this position her ass is raised in the air. Perfect. I stroke my hand down her back. The tremble in her body is strained. Like she doesn't want me to know that this makes her feel good. The simplest and smallest touch of affection. That the way my hand is traveling to her ass is making her raise it even higher.

My other hand is retrieving the whip in my sweatpants. I put it across her ass and let it linger there for some time. Then I raise my hand and smack her with the black whip. It earns me a cry of surprise. It's not the kind of sound I should worry about, I've heard her in real pain before. I let it linger again before raising my hand and bringing it down again. The cry is muffled this time. I look below her and see that she's biting her lip to keep quiet. The next smack is harder. I keep this pace for another four rounds. The eight one is a little harder. This time she yells harder.

"Don't you dare mark me the way they did!" she yells.

The hand on her back goes between her legs and find a wet spot on the thin fabric of her panties. "Huh," I say uninterested before I drop my voice, "it seems to me that you don't mind it."

I know that if she really wants out she'll tear the ropes. They're pretty easy to break. But she won't, it's still going the way she wants me to drive. I grab her wrists and pull her up on her knees. I talk in her ear. "You didn't do anything when they whipped you at the League and you're not doing anything now. Pathetic, just like Talia said."

This time her words sting me right into my bones. "I can't help the fact that you slept with the bitch like a horny little teen."

That does it. I drop the whip and grab the belt. I put it in her mouth and bring it around at the back of her head. Securing it with the buckle so she can't talk anymore. "If you need to tell me something just tap the floor with your head three times," I say to her. Safewords are hard when you can't talk. Just as I'm about to lay her down again, she throws her head back and hits me on the nose. I tumble back on the floor.

I look back at her when my shock is down. She's on doubled back to try to get her hands on the rope at her feet to untie them. I quickly go back to her and straighten her up on her knees. The piece of rope I had to pull her along with is now getting tied at her ankles too. It's still long enough for her te bend down and not having to stay in this position. I stand up in front of her. But when I look down at her, I don't know who I'm seeing.

Her eyes are wilder than I've ever seen her look at me. This is not the look of the Emily I share my home with, the Emily I'm raising a daughter with. This is Blue Luna, assassin since a young age, a murderer and she's already figuring out what to do with my body once she's killed me. This is her void looking back at mine. Both were created in the League. Hers by humans, mine by the Pit. And mine is screaming at me to vanish hers.

I take the blindfold from the floor and place them over her eyes. She trashes her head around, but my hold on the rope around her neck is stronger. After some struggling I manage to tie it together. I stand back up again. I hold her face in my hands and try to sound as calm as possible.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" I ask. "A word?"

If she nods 'yes' then it's over with the flick of a switch. I'll lose my hold over her and untie her. I'm doing this for her. But if she doesn't want to anymore then it all stops. In the end she holds all the control. The head with the chestnut skin in my hands hold the answer. Her head shakes 'no'. Okay then.

I know she can hear my footsteps walking around her, stopping behind her. I know she can smell leather whip I take in my hand again. She can smell the sweat on my skin. She can feel the slight tremble in my hands as they caress her back. I know she can hear my heart beating a hundred miles per hour. Because this is what she was trained for when she can't see. It is what they trained her to know and recognize when they took her eye sight from her. It is what the innocent young girl she used to be had to live through. It is what she was being created for.

Anger rises inside me. How dare they destroy her like that! To make her feel that this situation is to only way she can be saved. I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill Ra's. How dare he destroy her like this!

My voice is strained with anger. "When you feel the darkness burst out of your veins I want you to take a hold of my hand in your hair. Do you understand?"

She nods. I place my hand in her hair between her hands. When she reaches her destiny, she can let me know.

The whip in my hand feels heavy. This tool is going to take away her burden. I look back at her ass. That area already has been handled and I don't want her to remember this every time I squeeze her there. I'll just lower a little bit. The marks she has there are of the past. The new ones will be less visible, but they'll remind her of the moment she left her past behind.

Her muscles are relaxed, but her mind is sharp and alert. She's trying to close the borders. Not this time. Not when I land the first smack. Not with the second one and not with the third. By the fourth one, I lean in close to her and growl in her ear. "I'm gonna make you feel the pain of your sins."

After the fifth smack I say to her: "This one is for what you did yesterday to those human traffic bosses."

Smack!

"This one is for when you threw Nightwing off the mountain in Africa."

Smack!

"This one if for the time you tried to blow up the Batcave."

Smack!

"This is for the time you tried to blow the whole Manor up when you went insane again!"

Smack!

She starts to shudder. I stop for a moment. Not just to wait if she'll her safeword, but also for myself. To gain back some of my own control. I can feel it slipping away from me. It's hard. Especially since this is the side of me she asked for.

"This one is for fighting while you were pregnant with our daughter!"

Smack!

"For when you fight side by side with that scum of a Clown!"

Smack! Smack!

"Those two are for the lives you took!"

Smack!

"For the Mayor you blew up!"

Smack!

"For your first kill in the League of Assassins!"

Smack!

"For leaving the demon brat in that hell hole!"

Her hands grab mine before I can give her another smack. The hand in the air drops the whip and goes to unbuckle the belt. Once removed, she lets out a sound between a cry and a scream. First knots I untie are the ones holding her feet together. I put an arm around her waist for when I disconnect her ankles and hands. She slumps forward. Before I can comfort I untie the ropes at her neck.

When she's finally free, she takes a deep breath of air and continues crying. Her face is painting by a mess of tears. I let her rest in my lap. Her hands grab my sweatpants as she cries with her head against my stomach. Her body is stretched out. And I can see what I've done to her. Marks across her entire back of her upper leg. Some even start to show blood. I didn't even realise that. Oh fuck... Oh, what have I done to her. I let the remains of the Pit get to me, I let it hurt her. I hurt her.

She lets out a bone crushing wail. "I'm a bad person!"

I look down to her. I try to sound as kept together as possible. "Why are you saying that?"

"I've done horrible things," she says between cries. "I left a child with those monsters! A child! An innocent child!"

She starts to hiccup. She swallows them down and continue letting tears stream down her face. I stroke back the hair in her face and gently lay my other hand between her shoulderblades.

"I've endangered our daughter's life when she was in my womb!" she yells. "She's the daughter of a monster! I've done horrible, unspeakable, evil crimes. I failed my purpose in the League. I let down my mentors. I've failed my life and I've taken the lives of others. I am a monster!"

Her tears wet the hand that cups her face and makes her look at me. Her eyes are filled with pain. "I'm sorry," she says with a hoarse and broken voice.

"I know you are," I say softly. "All those things you said, they are forgotten. They belong to the past. One that shouldn't even be yours."

"But it is," she hiccups. "I felt the coldness of that void. And now I feel like I'm burning up from heat."

I lean forward and press a gentle kiss to her head. "That's because you're burning down that monster. Throwing the demon back to Hell. You've saved Emily. Emily is the mother of my child Amaris-Tarnelian. Emily is the woman I gave my heart too. Emily is someone who can bring reason to my sometimes disfunctional family. Emily is the only person I know that could live off of pancakes. Emily Todd is the strongest fighter I've ever known. She's fought her greatest demon. Herself. The part that was Blue Luna. And she send her back to Hell."

She's stopped crying. "I am so proud of you," I say. I lift her head up and press a kiss against her lips. They're salty from her tears. Her body starts to relax under the touch of our lips. I pull back briefly to say: "You set yourself free."

She inches her body forward. Slowly she pulls herself in my lap. Her legs on either side of my waist and her arms around my neck as her lips reconcile with mine. Her lips are salty and raw, but they still taste like sugar and vanilla. Her skin feels like lava instead of fire and hold the smell of sand, rain and flowers. Even after what just happend she still holds onto me with incredible strength. My arms hold her close to me. Her heat is melting the ice inside me. Drip for drip.

She leans back. The look in her eyes are something I've seen before in them many, many years ago. Innocent and care free. Her hand trails up and down the back of my neck and going into my hair. The calloused hands are more gentle then they ever have been. Maybe just when Amaris was a baby, but never with others. Not even me. She may look different, but I can still feel her adoration and love flowing from her. I can still see the playfulness in her eyes and the kind heart she has since we were children.

"Thank you," she whispers. I want to reply, but she kisses me again. Deeper this time, but with all the same burning love between us. The hand in my hair tangle itself in my curly locks. The gentle tug stirs a grumble in my voice of joy to feeling her hand hold me like that.

Holding on to her, I get up. For an average sized woman she's still heavy due to muscles. I walk those couple of steps to the bed and lay her down gently. I grab a pillow from the head of the bed and lay it under her legs so they can rest. She bites my lower lip to go along with her little snarl. That snarl, that sound, it's heaven to me.

My lips kiss the outlines of her mouth, my hands run the thumbs over her nipples. Her back arches against my touch and her free hand holds onto my shoulder. My mouth sucks a mark on her collarbone, my tongue traces the blossoming bruise. Her foot rubs along my leg, her breath turns into a moan. My left hand caress her V-line, my right hand squeezes her breast. Her nails dig into my shoulder, her teeth nibble on the top of my ear. My fingers move her panties aside and slowly slip into her core. Her body shudders as she gasps.

"You've shown me love like never before," I whisper on her skin.

"And you're given me joy I thought was lost," she moans.

My fingers work themselves deeper inside of her, opening her up. Her hands grab my head and pull in for a burning kiss. Her tongue sliding over my lips, begging to be let in. How can I ever refuse her? I part my lips and tongue dances with mine as our bodies seem to melt together.

Her left leg comes between mine. Carefully, she rubs her knees against my hardening cock. I draw in a breath before moaning into her mouth. The hand on my shoulder slides down my body. Our hands between our bodies touch before she pulls down my sweatpants and pulls out my cock. Stroking it slowly. Her left leg is gone and wraps itself around my waist.

She hisses at the contact. I pull back and say: "Don't put your leg like that. I damaged it. I-"

"Shhh," she says, "don't worry. It hurts like Hell, yeah. But it feels so much better now that I know it's not for punishment, but for my freedom. It hurts, but it will fade."

She pulls me back to kiss my neck. Licking at my adam's apple and blowing at the wet spot sends shivers through my body. Her hand is guiding me closer. Against my fingers she stops. I pull my fingers out and she guides me in. We both moan and groan at the contact. Slowly I draw back and push back inside. Inch by inch I finally get completely inside her. I bring my fingers to my mouth and suck on them, enjoying how she taste. I can feel her smile against my neck as she playfully bites at my pulse.

The rhythm is slow and deep. It's perfect in every way. She is perfect.

Both her hands are tangled in my hair. She tugs hard on my hair as she bites down hard on my collarbone. In response I thrust hard into her. She moans loudly.

"Again. More," she pants.

And so I do. Deeper and harder. With one hand I grab her hip and with other I support myself on the bed. Her sounds become louder, my growling becomes rougher. She is mine in the same way as I am hers. To be connect with her like this makes me want her even more.

Without warning she throws her head back and a string of moans and curses errupt from her. "Ooooh fuck! Jason! Oh, fuck!"

The view of her like this; eyes rolled back, mouth open, arms strained so hard from raking her hands down my scalp and neck. I can't hold back and follow her into nirvana. I hold still as I kiss her on her neck.

When we come down from out high and our muscles start to relax again, I pull out of her and get off the bed. I go into the bathroom next to the bedroom and grab a bottle of nurtiring oil from the medicine cabinet. I walk back to find Emily curled up on her side, watching me come back. I walk over and sit on the side of the bed. I pull one of her legs on my lap and start to softly rub the oil on the back. She hisses again.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just stings," she says.

I smile at her and she smiles back. I continue my work on both her legs. I don't have anything to clean my hands with so I take off my shirt and wipe my hands on it. I crawl backwards on the bed and take off those damn sweatpants. I pull the sheets out from under her and pull them over us. I finally lie down behind her and put my arms around her, putting the other one under my head.

Laying in just our underwear in bed, our breathing calm and even. Her hand tracing the one I'm holding close to me with. Everything seems alright now.

" 'Antum nur liruhi. Habbi lak 'ubdi," says the woman worthy of neverending beauty in front of me.

I smile as I kiss her between her shoulderblades. "My love for you is also eternal, my sweet Emily."


End file.
